


Like a 'thank you'

by poetdameron



Series: Star Wars tumblr fics [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to say 'I love you', as Finn has came to learn by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a 'thank you'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessaSackler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaSackler/gifts).



> First Finn/Rey I have ever wrote, and certainly not the last one! I hope you all like it :)
> 
> If you liked this and you have tumblr, please consider rebloging the [original post](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/post/146745623978/finnrey-7) to support me! Thank you!

**Like a 'thank you'**

“Kriff, kriff, kriff, kriff!”

Finn looked up from his data pat the moment Rey stormed into their room in the Organa Manor. As the young woman throw everything around her, searching for a new change of clothes and shoes, he moved the device to the bed and waited for her to maybe explain why she was in such hurry, even when he knew perfectly what was going on. He could feel Poe’s presence in the living room, and Ben’s in the kitchen, which means they were waiting for her if his friend wasn’t giving him hell at the moment. So when the girl walked towards him with her training robes on and kissed his cheek with a little smile, Finn looked up at her and smiled, asking with his eyes.

“So I went with my aunt and Poe to a meeting, Ben and I told her and the rest of the commanders about our strategy to get the rest of the Knights into a fight, and then I kind of lose track of time and-”

“Your father is waiting for you with the younglings, go!”

Rey smiled, some kind of apology on her eyes as she kissed his forehead now. “You should come with me.”

“Yeah, tell that to my broken leg.” He said. It didn’t hurt and the worst part was over, he was just healing as the bacta did its magic, in a couple of days he could go and train again. “Your cousin is kind of getting into nasty stuff with Poe, so you better hurry or you will have to wait for them to–”

“DON’T SAID THAT, DON’T SAID THAT, DON’T SAID THAT!” And she run out the room. Finn smiled and whispered a ‘sorry’ to Ben’s mind, his in law cousin only answered with a ‘stop lying to her about my actually incredible cheesy sexual life’.

**

So when she came back, hair a mess and Ben’s laugh in the corridor, Finn knew what was next. It was almost night, which meant dinner was being cooked downstairs and Leia will send a droid to their room with their plates. If her cousin was there, it meant her was also going out, which meant he would have an extremely and annoyingly happy Poe the next morning before patrol. But right now, he had a stressed girlfriend to attend.

“We are not having any children soon.”

“That bad?”

“No, no the kids. No… but,” she started, removing her clothes as she talked, “you know how my dad says moms and dads are allowed to the session when it comes to the younger ones, right?” Finn nodded. “Well, today Ben teached the lesson… which is nice, because this helps him cope in a way, and we can put it down on his records so the council can stop bothering him with the service he has to give in order to be declared ‘clean’… anyway, so this mom sat at my side while he was teaching the kids about the blocking… we should keep with the talks with my aunt about it, that’s something everyone should learn, don’t you think?” Finn nodded again, talking to her as talking about one thing and everything at the same time. “So the woman couldn’t stop talking about the day she gave birth to her little one!”

Finn put his mouth on a line, trying hard not to laugh. “And what with that?”

“It sounds horrible!” It certainly looks horrible in the holos he had read, actually. “So no kids right now, I will need mental preparation for that!”

“Alright, no kids right now.”

Silence, she was on pants and a lose shirt now, hair down and tired eyes looking soft. “Also, kids are tiresome. Just a little.”

He smiled, opening his arms so she would cuddle there, nested on his chest. Rey walked to the bed, doing so, inhaling the comforting smell that was only her Finn and home, warm and welcoming as ever. They lay there for a while, talking about the new kids and their mothers, and the way the Manor seemed to change every day, like if the hose was alive with their lives inside, feeling the mood of all of them together. Their family was that kind of weird, it seemed. And every time the light changed in the corridors and the door were closed, it was cold, not like when the sun illuminated the rooms and the windows were wide open so the air will get in their fingers and hairs while the laughs escaped to the outsides, it was magical.

She soon helped him with the plates of the dinner when C3PO appeared with it, they eat in kind silence and little smiles, her mood was way more tender now and Finn realized all the tension stayed on her shoulders, she needed to relax soon.

“Want me to help with that?”

“With what?” She said, leaving the plates on their night table.

“Your shoulders, they are rocks right now. Come here, sit.”

Rey’s eyes opened wide and bright, her cheeks pink with excitement as she jumped on bed to kiss him sweet. “I love you!” She said, giving him her back so he could put his hands to work.

“I know, baby.” He said, hands on her shoulders and fingers slowly working on her shoulder blades. “I love you, too.”

She sighed, a smile on her pink lips as she moved her hair to one side, enjoying the movements on her back and neck, her arms finally getting some rest with every passing second and the massage scaling its effectiveness with it. She could feel her breath in sync with Finn’s, her heart was beating in armony with the rest of her body, slowly getting used to the relaxing touches of her boyfriend’s fingers on her skin, goosebumps filling her shoulders before a kiss between her blades made her laugh. It couldn’t be so bad, to attend so many things in one day if at the end she could come home and lay there with Finn, it was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
